


Floyd's Alchemical Adventure

by escanor



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Azul is too gay for this nonsense, Blood Kink, Floyd gives himself tiddies for fun, M/M, Nipple Play, Twincest, not really but there's blood, yeah idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escanor/pseuds/escanor
Summary: (this was supposed to be a joke what happened)Floyd decides to give himself tiddies one day and the aftermath goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Floyd Leech & Jade Leech, Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Floyd's Alchemical Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted a fic since 2018...this wasn't quite how I expected to come back but it's short, complete and light-hearted so here we are.
> 
> (I thought it was Floyd and Riddle who were in the same class but it's Riddle and Jade so uhh... second year electives it is)

The bell sounded as the clock struck four. Neither Azul Ashengrotto nor his companion, Jade Leech, raised their heads from their work. Both were keen to get as much of this paperwork finished in what remained of their free period, and both substantially picked up the pace – both well aware that their quiet working conditions would only last so much longer...

Sure enough, not ten minutes later, a familiar friendly call echoed around the deserted – for now – Mostro Lounge.

“Heyyy~”

“Floyd. You’re in a good mood-” Jade greeted, before immediately stopping short and gaping. Azul had only quickly glanced up from his work to confirm Floyd's presence, but Jade’s uncharacteristic speechlessness made him give his twin brother a proper once over. He too, stopped short when he realised what exactly the cause of Floyd’s shit-eating grin was.

Floyd was beaming from ear to ear, hands on his hips and proudly thrusting his swollen chest forward.

“What did you dᵒ?” Azul asked, his voice cracking in horror.

“I grew myself tiddies!” Floyd said.

。

。

。

“Ahem. How exᵃctly did this happen?”

Undeterred by Azul’s obvious distaste and Jade’s stunned silence, Floyd explained.

“In Alchemy we were making a potion that changes a body part into something else~ We got a textbook that told you what ingredients affected which parts of the body.”

“Crewel-sensei was asking for trouble...” Jade shook his head.

“What did everyone else do?” Azul said, regretting asking before he’d even finished voicing the question.

“Hmm, I don’t remember that many~ Goldfish-chan was so funny though! He tried to give himself long legs like us, but he became half a giraffe instead!”

“Riddle has giraffe legs?!”

“I can’t believe Crewel-sensei let you drink something like that.”

“Beakfish-sensei said it was fine because all the ingredients were safe...he usually lets us try them if we ask nicely~”

“ 'Ask nicely', huh....”

“All in all, it seems very restrained for a group of teenage human boys.”

“Eh~ oh yeah, there was one guy who tried to make his dick bigger... he measured the ingredients wrong and it went down to his knees, eheheh!”

“Oh my...”

“What happened to him?”

“He got two weeks detention~”

“And you didn’t?”

“Beakfish-sensei said my punishment is to keep them until the potion wears off, so it’s not a punishment at all~” Still ever so pleased with himself, he swayed from side to side, like he was trying to attract as much attention as possible.

Jade and Azul’s exchanged glance was silent, but the resignation reflected in the others’ eyes said enough: “(he’s going to try and claw them off in an hour, isn’t he?)”

“Well?” Floyd pressed. Jade and Azul blinked.

“Well what?”

“Do you like them~?” Floyd put his arms behind his back and assumed the stance of a shy schoolgirl, accentuating his new assets.

“(Everything about this picture is grotesque...)”

“Heyyy, don’t you like them??” Floyd said again, upset by the lack of response. He strode up to the pair and squatted beside them, grabbing Azul’s hand, who immediately tried to recoil.

“What are you doing?!”

“You wanna feel em~?” Floyd cooed, dragging Azul’s hand to its inevitable fate. As much as the octopus struggled, the eel's strength would always overpower him. Could Jade have come to his aid? Technically yes. Would he rather sit back and enjoy the ensuing carnage? … Also yes.

“I most certainly do not! Stop it! Floyd, unhand me! Floyd!!”

Floyd did no such thing, and soon his hand was resting on Floyd’s right breast, and as expected, all colour drained from Azul’s face. Jade surmised that the presence of Floyd’s shirt and waistcoat was the only reason he was still conscious.

“Well, do you like them now~?” Floyd sang, moving Azul’s hand for him, making him squish and squeeze it under the two layers of clothing.

“It’s...very nice...Floyd...” Azul said weakly, his eyes begging Jade for salvation. Jade chuckled.

“Aren’t they? What do you think Jade?”

“I think they’re....becoming...”

“Heeeh? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“...”

“Hmph!” Floyd dropped Azul’s hand, whose pallor immediately restored. Floyd stood up again and shrugged off his waistcoat, letting it fall in a crumpled mess on the floor – Jade reached out to rescue it, but Floyd’s hand on his chest shoved him back onto the seat. He looked up at his brother in surprise, winded. Still glaring, Floyd pouted at him and Azul, his fingers unceremoniously undoing his shirt buttons. By the time Azul looked up and realised what was happening, it was too late.

“Floyd, stop-!”

“Hmph!” Floyd pouted again, opening his shirt fully and letting it hang lazily from his shoulders. “What about now?” He demanded.

“Please close that back up.”

“You’re no fun Azul! Hey, come feel them again~” He demonstrated exactly what he wanted Azul to do, squeezing them in various directions. “Look how cute and soft and squishy they are, they’re just like baby Azul~”

“No, thank you.” Azul looked as though he was about to pass out, leaning forward to lie his head down on the table, and hopefully obscure his face that was steadily turning a furious scarlet – one of the tortures of a human form. Jade gently grasped Floyd’s wrist as he reached out to seize Azul’s hand again.

“Spare him for now, Floyd. Seeing you like this is a little overwhelming.”

“Even for you?”

“Mm... it's certainly strange. You having breasts is quite disconcerting.”

“Ehh, is it because our bodies aren’t the same for the first time?” Without waiting for an answer, Floyd flipped his hand and took Jade’s wrist instead. “You feel then, if scaredy-puss Azul doesn’t want to.”

“I- Floyd-!” Jade’s initial shocked protest was cut off when his hand was forced on Floyd’s skin. He bristled, but...

“Oh? It really is like baby Azul~” He observed, groping Floyd’s breast as he’d demonstrated earlier. Floyd gave a satisfied laugh.

“Azul isn’t cuddly anymore~ I don’t like it.”

“Deal with it! That octopus is never coming back!” Azul yelled, barely lifting his head off the table.

“Awww... well it's okay if we miss you, we have these now~” Floyd said, fondling his other breast with his free hand. Azul slammed his head back down.

“Is this okay, Floyd? You do know that breasts are supposed to be erogenous zones for human women...” Jade said, appearing not the least bit concerned despite his tone of voice.

“Eh? But my normal nipples are a lot more sensitive...”

“Is that so?” Without missing a beat, Jade pinched his nipple, hard.

“Ah~♡ Jade, you’re so mean~”

Jade started playing with his nipple more gently, toying with it between his thumb and forefinger to apologise. Floyd seemed to accept it, and his grin returned.

“Heh heh... see, they are fun~”

“They’re amusing for the moment, but I’ll be happy for you to turn back to normal.”

“Heeeh??” Floyd exclaimed, grabbing the back of Jade’s head and forcing him forward, while scooting over himself, holding Jade’s face at perfect breast height. “Look at them!! It's much more fun now, this body’s so boring... ACK!” He yelled, leaping back several feet. Azul, startled, looked up and saw him standing there, scowling, his left nipple a glorious red.

“ 'That body' happens to be my body, too, don’t forget.” Jade said, nonchalantly licking the blood from his lips. His tongue was stained crimson, and his razor-sharp fangs were still dripping. Azul reminded himself to be thankful these two were on his side. Then again... he stole a glance at Floyd, who was angry, nipple oozing with blood, and possessing a pair of breasts for the next couple of weeks. His forehead found the palm of his hand and he sighed.

“Jade, please deal with your brother elsewhere.”

“Certainly.”

“Azuuulll...”

“Come now, Floyd.” Jade said, standing. On his way to collect his brother, he leaned down to Floyd’s chest and lapped up the remaining blood, trailing his way up from ribcage to nipple with his tongue, sucking when he got there and massaging the soft flesh with his tongue and lips – to help heal the wound, obviously.

“Ah- ... Jade~♡” Floyd clutched at Jade’s head, fingers digging in his hair, unsure if he wanted to shove him off or force him closer.

“Still not sensitive?” Jade teased, returning to his full height.

“ _E L S E W H E R E_!” Azul reminded pointedly. The twins gave their signature little chuckle, before obeying and heading back to their room, wicked smiles on their faces.

That night as they lay in their shared bed, Floyd gazed over at Jade and grinned to himself. His twin was sleeping peacefully – earlier than Floyd for once – resting easy in his false sense of security. He thought he’d won, while Azul refused to even participate... well, unfortunately for them, Floyd remembered the recipe for the potion he’d made. Even more unfortunately for them, it was tasteless, odourless and completely undetectable. Most unfortunately for them, the trio frequently made each other food and drinks to sample in order to keep the Mostro Lounge’s menu’s as up to date and enticing as possible. He laughed to himself, quietly so as not to wake Jade. All he needed to do was bide his time until this incident was behind them and forgotten... this is going to be so much fun~.


End file.
